bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Iamnofool
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Sōsuke Aizen page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 23:55, September 22, 2010 Trivia Sections Trivia sections are quite delicate. Please see Forum:Junk trivia for an idea of what should not be placed in the trivia--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:27, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Stop, you will be banned shortly--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:34, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, thank you for confirming that you are the senseless mindless violence guy, you will be banned shortly for abusing multiple accounts, vandalism and insulting another user. It would be wise for you to stay away this time--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:55, October 14, 2010 (UTC) And there you go. You have been told this repeatedly in the past, do not insult other users, do not insult the community and do not insult Tite Kubo. If you don't like the manga, you have no need to be here, yet you insist on coming back, and we certainly don't need you here vandalizing our articles and insulting our Wiki. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 03:58, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I was just adding onto the trivia, what is wrong with that? I was just adding onto the trivia, what's wrong with that?Iamnofool (talk) 02:52, October 14, 2010 (UTC) we said more than once it not good "trivia" so stop!--The Earth That shall defeat all That stands in its way, XIII-DARKNESS 03:03, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I see. I see, point taken.Iamnofool (talk) 03:51, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Is there anything that can be added to any characters trivia, that can be considered valid? Is there that can be added to any characters, that can considered of some worth?Iamnofool (talk) 03:59, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes, there are things that can be added but they cannot be Junk Trivia, you do not need to worry about that though as you will be banned shortly--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:02, October 14, 2010 (UTC) eh It doesn't matter, Etto, next time think BEFORE you vandalize, because your done for now--The Earth That shall defeat all That stands in its way, XIII-DARKNESS 04:13, October 14, 2010 (UTC)